


В ладони несу твое "нет"

by lieutenant_hatshepsut, WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Don't copy to another site, Everything Hurts, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Romance, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Последние несколько месяцев выдались настолько напряженными, что Терон совсем себя не трогал, а если фантазировал — то о втором теле в постели. Сейчас он вспомнил то ощущение, когда, кончивший дважды, жаловался на ненасытность ситов — и получал в ответ неизменно возбуждающее «я хочу тебя еще».
Relationships: Theron Shan/Male Sith Warrior, Theron Shan/Sith Warrior
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от M до E





	В ладони несу твое "нет"

Его вещи были в полном порядке — в этом Терон убедился, едва оказавшись у себя. Все лежало на своих местах, и все-таки он был уверен — Лана и ее люди тщательно осмотрели каждый угол, просканировали каждый файл на его датападе. Они прочитали его письма и заглянули под его матрас. Они ходили по маленькой комнате, которую Терон так и не смог сделать уютной, искали записывающие устройства и думали: предатель.

Терон поморщился. Нечего было фантазировать и жалеть себя. Он сделал, что должен был, он сделал бы это снова. 

Он точно знал, что ему нужно: душ, обезболивающее и снотворное. Не первый год он работал в разведке, и не в первый раз его тошнило от себя.

Раздеваться пришлось медленно, замирая всякий раз, когда боль в напряженном теле грозила перехлестнуть отметку терпимости и выплеснуться сухой рвотой. Ныла каждая кость, кожа на ребрах расцвела уродливыми фиолетовыми синяками; Терон едва не потерял сознание от ослепительной боли, опершись на левую ногу, но он знал: это пройдет, волосы отрастут, уйдет ощущение, что он — самозванец. В нагрудном кармане обнаружился пакетик спайса. Терон некоторое время разглядывал его, вертя между пальцами, а потом высыпал на ладонь и вдохнул. Боль сразу смягчилась, притаилась где-то глубоко в теле, готовая напомнить о себе через пару часов. Терон прижался спиной и затылком к стене узкой душевой кабинки и закрыл глаза. Они помещались тут вдвоем. Раньше Терон стеснялся мыться вместе — как стеснялся целоваться на публике, как стеснялся сказать о том, что чувствует — даже мужчине, верность которому хранил больше пяти лет. Стыд стекал с него только во время секса — и неизменно накатывал с новой силой после оргазма. В такой момент Терон, как правило, одевался, иногда — выслушивал свою краткую характеристику, соглашался со всеми обвинениями и сбегал. Но от Гнева Империи, говорили, сбежать невозможно — вот и у Терона не получилось. Может, он и не хотел никогда — иначе не целовался бы украдкой, не писал тупые письма и не рыдал сейчас под душем, как полный придурок, мокрый и несчастный. 

Когда-то давно, на Явине, возвращаясь на свой корабль с искусанными губами и острым чувством сожаления в груди, Терон и предположить не мог, насколько тесно Сила сплетет его судьбу с судьбой Гнева Империи. Что они снова окажутся на одной стороне и впервые — в одной постели. Что его не выпустят из этой постели, и что Терону на самом деле не будет хотеться уйти. Просто он хотел Терона именно таким — стыдливым, не особенно искушенным, без воображения в койке и ужасно зажатым вне ее; в конце концов, Терон отлично знал, что представляет из себя. 

Он вообще многого не смог предугадать в своей жизни: ухода из разведки, открытого противостояния Республике, того, что бывший любовник объявит награду за его голову. 

Терон знал, что ему повезло: его не оставили умирать на Нафеме, ему оставили право называть себя членом Альянса. Ситы обыкновенно не отличались склонностью прощать; опьяневший от облегчения, Терон спросил: «Дашь ли ты своему парню-идиоту еще один шанс?».

«Нет» — прозвучало совсем иначе, чем в постели, когда Терон просил кончить, вылизывая и кусая красные пальцы. То «нет» ассоциировалось с горячим дыханием на коже, с ощущением члена, скользящего внутри, с глазами, в которых становилось больше черного, чем золотого. Терон извивался, вздрагивал от щипков за соски, ругался, задыхаясь — и слушался.

Проклятый спайс не только смыл боль — он подстегнул в усталом теле возбуждение, растравленное воспоминаниями. Терон скривился от отвращения к себе и до боли сжал приподнявшийся член. Почему нет? Стоило начинать привыкать разбираться с этим самостоятельно. Последние несколько месяцев выдались настолько напряженными, что Терон совсем не прикасался к себе, а если фантазировал — то о втором теле в постели. Сейчас он вспомнил то ощущение, когда, кончивший дважды, жаловался на ненасытность ситов — и получал в ответ неизменно возбуждающее «я хочу тебя еще». Однажды Терон позволил связать себе руки. Однажды он всю ночь обращался к любовнику «мой лорд», и наутро у него болело все, и какое же хорошее это было утро… 

Член полностью встал; Терон, кусая губы, сдергивал резко, до боли. Ему хотелось кончить как можно быстрее, словно это подвело бы какую-то черту под годом, когда он каждую вторую ночь был не один и каждый день думал, что его, кажется, любят. 

Он почти ощущал тугое давление Силы на горло, всегда оставлявшее его немного испуганным и чудовищно распаленным. Чужой хриплый шепот: «так ты перестаешь зажиматься». Терон попытался пнуть за такие слова, был немедленно перевернут на живот и получил шлепок по заднице. Это ему тоже понравилось. Ему вообще нравилось все; должно быть, его желания плавали где-то на поверхности разума, как подтаявшие льдинки в бокале.

Терон вспомнил, как чувствовалась тяжелая головка члена с золотыми кольцами пирсинга на языке, как она проталкивалась в горло, заставляя давиться. Низкий, задыхающийся голос, шепчущий «так хорошо», и «еще» и «да, да, Терон, пожалуйста». Терон готов был отсасывать только ради того, чтобы услышать, как всемогущий Коммандер умоляет, словно простой смертный. Сам он не любил сосать, но раздвигал Терону ноги и вылизывал, оставляя синяки на бедрах, а потом толкался внутрь длинным жестким языком, и Терон орал, горстями загребая длинные темные пряди.

Тело вздрогнуло раз, другой; Терон приоткрытым ртом поймал несколько капель воды, кончая. Оргазм был скучным, вымученным, и схлынул пару секунд спустя. 

Терон постоял с минуту, ожидая, пока перестанут дрожать ноги, и выключил воду.


End file.
